


Неудачное свидание

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Баки нервно поглядывал на часы. Стрелка медленно подкрадывалась к десяти вечера, а он по-прежнему сидел один. Прошло уже почти два часа с тех пор, как он должен был встретиться с девушкой своей мечты. У парня за соседним столиком точно такая же проблема. Что ж, им определенно есть, что обсудить.





	Неудачное свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по итогам [голосования ](https://vk.com/wall-179624550_146)  
Вызов самому себе: ключ - «неудачный»

Баки нервно поглядывал на часы. Стрелка медленно подкрадывалась к десяти вечера, а он по-прежнему сидел один. Прошло уже почти два часа с тех пор, как он должен был встретиться с девушкой своей мечты. Во всяком случае, именно так её описывал Стив — красивая, сексуальная, любит оружие и кемпинг, а еще у нее два высших образования. Вот спрашивается, зачем такой шикарной женщине кто-то вроде него?

Пустой стул напротив отвечал на этот вопрос: незачем. Она опаздывала на два часа, и Баки не знал, стоит ли ему ждать чуда. В очередной раз поймав сочувствующий взгляд знакомого ему бармена, он решил, что если через десять минут это рыжее создание не переступит порог бара, то придется умыть руки. И больше никогда не верить Стиву.

Допивая пиво, он вдруг услышал, как парень, сидевший за столиком позади него, рассказывал кому-то по телефону, что его пара не пришла на свидание. И судя по всему, тот, с кем он болтал, пытался убедить его подождать ещё немного. Именно по этой причине Баки не звонил Стиву — он предвидел все его уговоры и отговорки и слушать все это не собирался.

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — раздраженно фыркнул парень за соседним столом и кинул телефон на стол. Баки слышал, как тот сильно стукнулся о поверхность. Глубокий вдох должен был умерить злость, но что-то подсказывало Баки, что это древнее искусство ему не помогло.

— Что, и тебя продинамили? — повернувшись, спросил он. Парень, привлекший его внимание, облокотился на стол и прятал свое лицо в собственных ладонях. Кончики его длинных пальцев путались в кудрявой челке.

— Да боже, этот придурок уже третий раз вот так меня подставляет, — со злостью ответил парень. Как же отчаянно он звучал. — Даже не смей меня жалеть.

— И не собираюсь. Я сам в той же жопе, что и ты, и жалость это последнее, что мне нужно.

— И тебя кинули? — парень наконец убрал руки от лица. Карие глаза, милые губы, румянец на щеках. Совсем юный против его тридцати лет.

— Да, — Баки улыбнулся. — Только что же сказал. Все эти свидания вслепую полная хрень, согласись?

— Да уж, тот ещё отстой. Свидания вообще отстой, любые.

— Совсем не везет? — Баки развернулся ещё на девяносто градусов, глядя на обиженного жизнью паренька.

— Ну, — кивнул парень и рукой убрал кудрявую челку со лба, — может, со мной что-то не так, но все мои свидания неудачные.

— Хуже, чем то, что сейчас?

— Однажды у меня было свидание с парнем в костюме гуся.

— Серьезно?

— Ага. И что самое ужасное, что этот случай не входит в пятерку худших.

— Может быть что-то хуже? — удивился Баки, поддерживая разговор. Пива у него осталось еще на пару глотков.

— Ну, был парень, который приглашал меня на свидание на нудистский пляж. Потом был парень, который занимался сексом только в шлеме штурмовика. А однажды ко мне на свидание пришли близнецы и нет, отнюдь не для того, чтобы замутить тройничок, а чтобы решить, кому из них я достанусь.

— И как, решили?

— Нет, конечно. Я сразу ушел. Я же, блин, не колбаса по скидке.

Баки ухмыльнулся. Парень отвлекся на зазвонивший вдруг телефон, но предпочел не отвечать на звонок, а просто нажал на сброс.

— А у тебя что? — спросил он.

— Видать, я не такой красавчик, каким меня описывает лучший друг своим коллегам по работе.

Парень засмеялся, оглядев Баки с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом. Баки же продолжал любоваться кудрявой челкой. По какой-то непонятной причине эти кудри манили, так что невозможно было оторваться.

Вдруг парень улыбнулся.

— Я Питер, — сказал он.

— Джеймс, — представился Баки и поморщился от звука собственного имени. Ни одна живая душа не называет его Джеймс. — Расскажешь еще о своих неудачных свиданиях?

— Тебе что, больше нечем заняться в пятницу вечером?

— Ну, я освободил вечер для свидания и вот уже два часа хлещу пиво в одиночку.

— Так, значит, тебе нужна компания? — Питер поднял подбородок, снова сбросив чей-то звонок.

— Как и тебе. Но если у тебя в планах скучать в одиночестве, я не буду мешать, — с этими словами Баки отвернулся к своему столику.

Он поднял вверх бутылку, рассматривая на свету, сколько пива там осталось, а потом залпом допил всё, что было, и глянул на вход. Невероятно крутая девушка с работы Стива так и не появилась. Покачав головой, он достал телефон из кармана и быстро написал Стиву сообщение.

«_Ненавижу тебя_».

Неожиданно, как снег на голову, Питер сел на стул напротив, кинув на стол свой телефон. Нелепым движением головы он смахнул челку со лба и улыбнулся. Официантка тут же принесла ему пива.

— Однажды у меня было свидание во время чемпионата по лазертагу, — начал Питер, улыбаясь. — Кроме нас двоих там ещё были примерно двенадцать мальчиков предподросткового возраста. Ты знал, что евреи празднуют бар-мицва́, играя в лазертаг?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Баки. — И что же вы натворили?

— Нас выгнали оттуда, потому что мы, видите ли, развращаем малолетних детей. А я всего лишь приобнял его за талию, даже не поцеловал и за жопу не схватил. Теперь там висит наша фотография с подписью «Остерегайтесь, маньяки!». Каждый раз неловко, когда кто-то из знакомых играет в лазертаг.

— Надо будет зайти, посмотреть.

— О боже, и зачем я только это сказал, — буркнул Питер и отпил пива. — Только не делай селфи на фоне доски позора, ладно?

— А кто-то так уже делал? — удивился Баки, заметив, что парень слегка покраснел. Неужели это все из-за пива?

— Мой лучший друг, — Питер скривился. — И другие мои друзья. Кажется, в тот раз они все пошли в лазертаг только для того, чтобы сфоткаться на фоне моей фотки и запостить это в инстаграм. Пришлось удалить свой аккаунт после этого.

— Лучшие друзья никогда не забывают твои провалы, — он покачал головой. — Это очень знакомо.

Питер улыбнулся. Баки предположил, что у него таких вот провалов было множество, поэтому его лучший друг мог развлекать любую аудиторию, просто рассказывая глупые истории из его жизни. Это, конечно, странно, но, если бы Стив косячил, Баки бы точно рассказал об этом кому-нибудь.

Например, Питеру, с которым они знакомы чуть больше десяти минут. Может, конечно, все дело в его этой кудрявой челке, кто знает, но, кажется, он славный малый.

— Твоя очередь, — кивнул Питер и снова взялся за пиво.

— Моя очередь? — не понял Баки.

— Ну, я рассказал тебе свою историю, теперь ты поделись своей. Не обязательно о свиданиях. Ты не похож на того, кто может с этим так налажать, как я.

— Но мы так не договаривались, — Баки попытался отвертеться от ответа, неловко усмехнувшись.

— Ну давай, хоть что-нибудь, — недовольно протянул Питер. — Пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — согласился Баки и хитро улыбнулся. — У меня тоже бывали неудачные свидания. Свидания вслепую всегда оборачиваются полной лажей.

— Расскажи, — уже с нетерпением попросил парень.

— Ну однажды я ужинал с девушкой, которая без умолку болтала о своих шести кошках. Представляешь, она дала им всем имена врагов Бэтмена.

— То есть у нее был кот по имени мистер Фриз? — Питер поднял брови в удивлении, едва сдерживая смех.

— Да. Он был её любимчиком.

— О мой бог, — с большими паузами между словами сказал Питер. — А я-то думал, что тот парень, который в день первого свидания потащил меня знакомиться с его родителями, странный. Тогда мне казалось это безумным.

Реакция Питера показалась Баки такой забавной, что он все-таки рассмеялся. А потом зазвонил телефон. На весь экран высветилась огромная фотография Стива в дурацкой шапочке морячка Попая с прошлого Хэллоуина. Вероятно, он все-таки прочитал его сообщение и теперь жаждал все обсудить.

Или того хуже, позвонил этой своей «девушке с работы» и хочет сообщить, что она задерживается.

Глянув на Питера, Баки сбросил вызов. Его же уже кинули, а теперь появилась довольно неплохая компания, так зачем ему какая-то девушка? Питер мило улыбался, шутил и пил пиво, всё шло хорошо.

— Ну, — довольно сказал Баки, перевернув телефон вниз экраном, — теперь твоя очередь. Эй, Сандра, можно и мне пива? Спасибо, дорогая.

— Мне определенно нравится эта игра, — закивал Питер.

Баки согласился с ним, приготовившись слушать очередную смешную историю о неудачном свидании. В течение следующих трех часов он слушал Питера и узнал, что однажды у него было настоящее свидание на кладбище, а как-то — в лесу, потому что тот парень боялся, что бывший следит за ним через камеры, установленные по всему городу.

В свою очередь Баки рассказал Питеру о том, как встречался с чересчур религиозной девушкой полгода, как облажался с дочерью своей начальницы (если бы он только знал, чья она дочка, никогда бы не пошел с ней на свидание) и как сломал банкомат, из-за чего пришлось ужинать в какой-то забегаловке. Ужин на два доллара получился отвратительным.

И за этими разговорами они не заметили, как бар постепенно опустел. Около часу ночи к ним подошла Сандра и вежливо указала на часы. За стойкой они расплатились за свое пиво и через минуту уже стояли возле бара «Максорлис». Баки ужасно хотелось закурить, но пошарившись по карманам, он не нашел сигарет.

— У тебя покурить не найдется? — спросил он у Питера. Тот покачал головой. — Что, с сигаретами тоже связана какая-то история о неудачном свидании?

— Нет, — парень покачал головой, усмехаясь. — Я просто не курю. Как отсюда добраться в Куинс?

— Только такси. Метро закрыто.

— Вот черт, у меня совсем не осталось налички.

Взглянув на Питера, чье лицо в свете уличного фонаря выглядело еще более юным, Баки его пожалел. Не из-за того, что его кинули, а из-за того, что ему так везет с потенциальными партнерами.

— Метро откроется в пять, — Баки улыбнулся и облизал губы. — У меня есть еще парочка интересных историй. Мы можем прогуляться. К тому же ты ещё не рассказал про парня, который хотел заниматься сексом только в шлеме от костюма штурмовика.

— На самом деле, это скучная история. Хэллоуин в колледже не так весел, как в детстве, — Питер опустил взгляд к земле.

— Так вы, ну, сделали это? — Джеймс поднял брови.

— Я этим не горжусь, — покраснев, Питер кивнул. — Знаешь, что он выдал после? «Скажи спасибо, что я не надел костюм Чубакки».

— Оу, — с сочувствием воскликнул Баки. — И правда, за это его стоило поблагодарить. Не представляю, как все это колется.

— Ага, конечно. Все дело в шерсти вуки, — с сарказмом ответил Питер, закатив глаза. — А не в том, что я был Ханом Соло.

— Ты шутишь?

— Если бы.

— О боже, парень, ты ведь не против, если однажды я расскажу эту историю своим детям?

— Можно подумать, если я скажу нет, то тебя это остановит.

В этом он был прав. Такая история сама напрашивалась на то, чтобы ей делились. Лучший пилот Альянса повстанцев и верный слуга Империи, да это же все равно что Ромео и Джульетта. Ах, какой скандал!

— Ну, что думаешь о ночной прогулке? — спросил Баки.

— Твоя очередь, — довольно кивнул Питер и первым сдвинулся с места.

Двигаясь по узкой Седьмой авеню, они пошли в сторону Третьей авеню. А Баки принялся рассказывать о девушке, боявшейся креветок.

К счастью, эта ночь была теплой. Они просто гуляли по городу, болтая о том, что обычные люди сочли бы чем-то личным. Да и Баки тоже так считал и сам не мог объяснить себе, почему так легко доверил Питеру все эти глупые истории. В общем-то, Питер раскрыл перед ним свою душу, не колеблясь, так что в этом они были квиты. Но все же, может, это какой-то новый уровень доверия, подумал Баки, в очередной раз сбрасывая звонок от Стива.

С Третьей авеню они вышли на Восьмую, а затем повернули к Вашингтон-сквер, обошли его по кругу и, пройдя через Шестую авеню, вывернули на Седьмую. «Слепой тигр» всё ещё был открыт, но они предпочли насладиться неспешной прогулкой. Шумные улицы, казалось, не замечали идущих рядом, смеющихся парней, и Баки это нравилось. Последнее, что он хотел, это привлекать внимание, от которого никогда не скрыться в закрытом помещении.

К трем утра они добрались до Гудзон-Ривер парк. Остановившись около ограждений, не дающих упасть в воду, Питер взялся за перила руками и потянулся, вглядываясь вдаль. Ночные огни постепенно теряли свои краски, небо приобретало более светлый оттенок. Ранние летние рассветы всегда преподносили сюрпризы.

— Часто здесь бываешь? — спросил Питер, когда Баки, облокотившись на перила, встал рядом.

— Нет. Это место слишком романтичное, чтобы ходить сюда одному и смотреть на парочки.

— Но сейчас здесь только мы, — улыбнулся Питер. — Разве не здорово?

— Ещё как.

— Кстати, твоя очередь. Расскажи мне о том, почему твой друг устраивает тебе свидания вслепую.

— Ну, он женат и считает, что мне тоже пора остепениться. Говорит, — Баки фыркнул, сглотнув, и приготовился изображать, как Стив обычно отчитывает его, — «тебе почти тридцать один, давно пора найти того, с кем проведешь всю свою жизнь».

— То есть после того, как тебе стукнет тридцать один, ни одна женщина на тебя не взглянет? — с улыбкой спросил Питер, взглянув на Баки.

— Думаю, ему надоело, что я вечно как третье колесо — кручусь рядом и мешаю ему строить свою жизнь.

— Звучит жалко.

— Ну а я о чем? Но это так глупо ограничивать себя какими-то цифрами. Ну то есть, он не был одинок с первой вечеринки в колледже, понимаешь, а я из тех, кому не везет.

— Как я тебя понимаю. Насколько же я жалок, что согласился на свидание с парнем, который не явился на предыдущие два.

С грустью Питер снова взглянул на Гудзон. На круизном лайнере, стоявшем в метрах восьмиста от берега, погасла светомузыка. Должно быть, даже самые заядлые тусовщики пошли спать. Баки показалось, что парень расстроился, вспомнив о последнем неудачном свидании. Наверное, он очень заинтересован в этом парне, раз пришел на встречу, которая была обречена на провал.

— А почему ты согласился? — решился спросить Баки.

Питер повернулся к нему. Ветер не давал кудрявой челке упасть на лоб, но парень хмурился, как будто эта маленькая деталь ему все же мешала.

— Что? — переспросил он.

— Ну, — Баки выпрямился, встав рядом с Питером, и только в этот момент осознав, что парень был ему чуть выше плеча. — Ты уже дважды попадался на его трюк. Почему решил, что в третий раз будет по-другому?

— Не знаю, — Питер пожал плечами. Той форы, что дал ему Баки, не хватило, чтобы придумать оригинальный ответ. — Я сначала вообще не хотел с ним общаться, иронично, правда? Но он сталкерил меня везде, где только можно. Постоянно писал, однажды даже прислал фото своих причиндалов. Я не помню, в какой момент я вдруг проникся к нему и решил, что все-таки можно пойти с ним на свидание. Знаешь, это глупо, но в какой-то момент мне показалось, что я, ну, понимаешь, влюбился. В какую-то абстрактную модель этого парня. Он ведь никогда не присылал мне свои фотки. Дик-пик не считается.

— Может, дик-пик и заставила тебя пойти на такую глупость, — рассмеялся Баки.

— Да не, там мало что было видно. На его члене была надета маленькая зеленая шляпа, как у лепрекона. Это было поздравление на день святого Патрика.

— И ты всё равно пошел с ним на свидание?

— Ну, как видишь. Похоже, это со мной что-то не так, а не с теми, кто идет со мной на свидание.

— А ты когда-нибудь встречался с девушками?

— Девушки не любят лузеров, — Питер покачал головой. — С парнями проще. Они не так придираются к репутации. Ну а ты, — он прочистил горло и глянул на Баки, — когда-нибудь встречался с парнями?

— Да, — кивнул Баки, не сводя с Питера взгляда, — но им, обоим, кажется, не понравился.

— Значит, они странные, потому что сегодняшний вечер это лучшее свидание, которое у меня было.

На миг Баки забыл, как дышать. Питер, конечно, сболтнул глупость, это было видно по его покрасневшему лицу и странным движениям рук, которыми он жестикулировал, пытаясь откреститься от своих слов, но Баки не слушал.

Сделав шаг навстречу, он положил руки на талию Питера и, наклонившись, легко коснулся его губ своими. Парень не стал терять времени. Усмехнувшись, он обнял Баки за шею и поцеловал по-настоящему, кончиками пальцев зарывшись в волосы на затылке.

— Вау, — прошептал Питер, оторвавшись от губ. Он не открывал глаза, продолжая прижиматься лбом ко лбу Баки.

— Ага, — тихо ответил Баки и снова поцеловал. — Мы можем продолжить вечер у меня, если хочешь. Я живу неподалеку.

— Ну, веди.

***

У Баки была большая кровать, застеленная красивым серым покрывалом. Поначалу Питеру было жалко портить всю эту красоту, но, когда Баки поцеловал его и повалил на спину, все дурные мысли улетучились.

— Тебе хоть лет сколько? — между поцелуями поинтересовался Баки. Следовало бы сделать это раньше, но прежде он никак не мог найти удобного момента. Не то чтобы сейчас это пришлось к слову, но выбора уже не было.

— Двадцать три, — рассмеялся Питер, расстегивая пуговицы на своей рубашке.

— Отлично.

Полностью раздевшись, они залезли на кровать. Питер улегся на подушках, а Баки навис над ним, целуя, прижимая своим телом к мягкому матрасу. Тот, кажется, был не против. Парень так легко упал в его объятия, что Баки слегка нервничал, как бы не натворить чего-то необратимого.

Поэтому все его движения были до тошноты медленными и осторожными. Он пытался понять, что нравится Питеру, не задавая лишних вопросов. Ему больше нравилось целовать эти алые губы, а не слушать ответы на дурацкие вопросы.

— Просто трахни меня, — прошептал Питер в поцелуй, когда Баки в очередной раз пытался понять, как сильно следует дрочить. — Так понимаю, с теми парнями до постели ты не добрался.

— Не добрался, — признался Баки. — Но разве это что-то меняет?

— Ну, значит, я могу немного покомандовать, — смеясь, ответил Питер и чмокнул его в кончик носа. — Надень чертову резинку и просто трахни меня.

— Чёрт, а это заводит, — пробормотал Баки.

Сделав как ему велели, Баки и дальше продолжил следовать указаниям, благо их было немного. Он сел возле разведенных ног Питера, выдавил из упаковки презерватива немного смазки, размазал её по чувствительной дырке и, придерживая член за основание, постепенно вошел. Питер мгновенно застонал.

Схватив Питера за бедра, Баки начал двигаться, не отводя взгляда. Парень выглядел потрясно. В меру стройный, подтянутый, с милой татуировкой паука под левым соском. Его кудрявая челка дергалась от каждого толчка, губы покраснели от укусов, щеки алели, и вся эта прекрасная картина определенно пришлась Баки по вкусу.

Ему нравилось нависать над Питером, сжимать его руки над головой, чтобы он не смел прикасаться к себе. Нравилось, как он, закинув голову, продолжал касаться его живота кончиками пальцев. Нравилось, как Питер обвил поясницу ногами и прижал его ближе к себе. И как тяжело он дышал, шепча пошлости.

— _Джеймс_, — выдохнул он со стоном, обнял его за шею. — О боже, _Джеймс_.

И это было самое сексуальное, что он когда-либо слышал. Чертово прозвище привязалось к нему еще со школы, и никто прежде в постели не называл его по имени. Всегда только _Баки, Баки, Баки_. Кто же знал, что его имя может звучать _так_.

— Давай сильнее, не бойся, — продолжил Питер, держась за плечи и выгибаясь. — _Джеймс_.

Баки задвигал бедрами быстрее, практически вколачивая Питера в матрас, грубо сжимая за задницу и упираясь лбом ему в грудь. Каждое движение сводило с ума, и удовольствие волнами расходилось по телу. Было так хорошо, что у него свело пальцы на ногах. Питер дрожал в его руках, стонал, хватаясь за спинку кровати, и выгибался от поцелуев, которыми Джеймс покрыл всю его грудь.

Во время одной из сильных фрикций, из-за рваного темпа его движений, член выскользнул из Питера. Рассмеявшись, Пит просто втянул Баки в поцелуй, обняв за шею.

— Что смешного? — поинтересовался Баки, пропихнув руку между их телами и аккуратно ввел два пальца в Питера. Тот зажмурился от удовольствия. — Я плохо справляюсь?

— О нет, ты отлично справляешься, — выдохнул Питер, — о да, вот так, _Дж__еймс_, вот так, да-да, прошу. Ох черт, как же хорошо. У тебя отличные пальцы, но все же может вернешь член на место?

— С удовольствием, — ответил Баки и поцеловал его в шею, вытащив пальцы. Питер вытянул шею, подставляясь под губы самым чувствительным местом, и тут же уперся взглядом в окно.

— У тебя что, апартаменты с видом на Гудзон? — спросил Питер.

— Ну да, — Баки замер, остановив поцелуи. — Смотрю салют на четвертое июля, не выходя из дома.

— Скоро рассвет, — улыбнулся Питер и легко толкнул Баки в грудь.

Баки отстранился, сев на пятки, и Питер поднялся с кровати. Он встал возле окна, одной рукой схватился за раму. Утренний свет освещал его красивую фигуру и стройные ноги, но Баки почему-то разглядывал задницу и был уверен, что к рассвету на ней появятся синяки от его пальцев. Все-таки сдерживать силу он по-прежнему не умел. Может, стоило сказать об этом Питеру прежде, чем они решили переспать?

— Эй, малыш, — Питер вдруг повернул голову. — Я все еще хочу тебя.

— Что, прямо там? — в улыбке Джеймс поднял брови.

— Да, прямо здесь, — и чтобы подтвердить свои слова, Питер закинул свою левую ногу на узкий подоконник и прогнулся в пояснице. Баки заметил, как свободной рукой он скользнул по члену, спрятанному от его взгляда. — Ты имеешь что-то против?

Баки мигом вскочил, подошел к Питеру и прижался к нему со спины. Поцеловал в шею, рукой зажав ему рот, и вошел, в этот раз быстрее, чем в первый. Он старался держать ровный темп, но Питер все портил: он пытался двигаться ему навстречу, сбивая с толку своими движениями.

Поэтому Баки запустил правую руку ему в волосы и прижал головой к стеклу, левой продолжая сжимать его бок.

— Мне нравится твой член, — простонал Питер, когда Баки вошел глубже.

— Любишь большие члены? — с перерывами на вздохи спросил Баки.

— Да, большие и толстые. Такие, как твой. Такие, которые могут забраться так, ох блять, глубоко. Не останавливайся, прошу. Я уже почти.

Услышав это, Баки отпустил голову Питера и крепко обхватил его член. Ему не пришлось дрочить, Питер прекрасно справлялся сам. Поставив ногу на пол, он насаживался на член и трахал руку одновременно, и если с первым Баки еще пытался что-то сделать, то на второе просто закрыл глаза.

Этот парень знал, что делал, и Баки доверился. Потому что весь вечер они откровенничали друг с другом, он рассказал Питеру то, о чем никому не рассказывал, а теперь наслаждался его телом, его пылкостью и страстью, с которой он дарил ему удовольствие.

Он кончил с протяжным стоном, не успев вытащить член, задрожал, сильнее стискивая пальцами бок Питера, и закрыл глаза. Через несколько секунд кончил и Питер, забрызгав спермой все чертово окно.

С минуту они стояли у окна, обнимая друг друга и переводя дыхание. Баки обнял Питера под грудью, прижавшись со спины. Питер положил правую ладонь на скрещенные руки Баки.

— Наверное, мне стоит вернуть член в свои трусы, — шутя, выдохнул Баки. Питер все еще был чувствительным, поэтому он боялся сделать лишнее движение.

— Погоди еще немного, — отозвался Пит, повернув голову, и Баки поймал его губы своими. — Я сам, ладно?

Баки кивнул и снова поцеловал его, аккуратно придерживая за подбородок.

Солнце постепенно поднималось над Нью-Йорком.

***

Баки проснулся от истошного стука в дверь. Открыв глаза, он увидел Питера, который мирно спал на его руке, и ухмыльнулся. Кажется, впервые провальное свидание закончилось так хорошо. После он взглянул на часы — половина второго. Вот это они поспали.

Осторожно вытащив руку из-под головы Питера, Баки слез с кровати и натянул валявшиеся на полу трусы, после чего вышел в другую комнату и закрыл дверь в спальню.

На пороге его квартиры стоял Стив. Злой, красный, готовый к тому, чтобы отчитать его по полной. Кивком Баки предложил ему пройти, а сам поплелся на небольшую кухню.

— Ты что себе позволяешь? — вскрикнул он, встав напротив окна, ведущего из гостиной в кухню. — Почему не отвечаешь на мои звонки?

— Ну, я был занят, — сонно пробормотал Баки. — У тебя что-то срочное?

— Да. Я хотел извиниться за Наташу, за то, что она не пришла. Там проблемы на работе, а у нее не было твоего номера, чтобы предупредить.

— Ладно, извинения приняты. Что-то еще?

— Я перенес вашу встречу на сегодня. В то же время, в том же баре.

— Прости, но нет, я не пойду туда больше.

— Не пойдешь? — удивился Стив. — Почему это? Потому что вчера она не пришла? Да брось, я же извинился за неё. Это не повод отказываться. Она идеальна для тебя, серьезно. Десять из десяти.

— Да не в этом дело, Стив, — раздраженно выдохнул он, накладывая растворимый кофе в чашку.

— А в чем тогда? — на повышенных тонах продолжил Стив. — Я же уже все за тебя сделал, тебе нужно только сходить на свидание и очаровать её своим шармом. Или чем ты там обычно очаровываешь женщин. Ну же, Баки, скажи хоть что-нибудь.

Неожиданно дверь в спальню открылась, и Баки увидел сонную физиономию Питера, который довольно улыбался.

— А на меня кофе приготовишь? — спросил парень.

— Конечно, — кивнул Баки. — Полотенце во втором ящике в шкафчике в ванной. И познакомься, это Стив, мой лучший друг.

Питер перевел взгляд на Стива. Тот выглядел удивленным, озадаченным и малость смущенным.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я бы вышел пожать руку, но на мне нет белья.

— И… И мне приятно познакомиться, — опешил Стив.

— Иди в душ, — велел Баки, — потом будешь пожимать руки.

Стив еще минуту сидел с отсутствующим выражением лица. Баки набрал целый чайник и поставил его кипятиться. Только когда зашумела вода в душе, Стив осмелился начать разговор.

— Кто это был?

— Это Питер, — с улыбкой ответил Баки. — У нас вчера было свидание. Вроде как. Ну, то есть его кинули, меня кинули, и мы вот… В общем, мы оказались здесь.

— И вы, типа, пара?

— Не знаю. Мы об этом еще не разговаривали.

— А что вы тогда делали?

— Ну, ты же знаешь, чем обычно занимаются взрослые люди за закрытой дверью.

— Не продолжай, — проскулил Стив. — Ну, ты хотя бы собираешься спросить о его втором свидании?

— Собираюсь, — с улыбкой кивнул Баки. — Тебе тоже кофе?

— Нет, не надо. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Не хочу быть третьим колесом. Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешало бы принять душ. Созвонимся.

Когда Стив ушел, Баки решил последовать его совету. Он постучал в дверь ванной комнаты и зашел, только когда Питер разрешил. Зеркало запотело, поэтому он только догадывался, почему Стив рекомендовал ему сходить в душ.

— Могу я к тебе присоединиться?

— Серьезно? — Питер выглянул из-за полиэтиленовой шторы. Его волосы были все в мыле. — Хочешь присоединиться?

— Да. А ещё хочу второе свидание. Что скажешь?

Питер прищурился, делая вид, что думает.

— Кстати, на тебе мои трусы, — усмехнулся он. Баки отчаянно застонал, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Не жмут?

— Не жмут, — Баки помотал головой. — А теперь ответь на мои вопросы.

— Да.

— Что «да»?

— Мой ответ «да».

— На какой вопрос?

— На оба, — сказал Питер и скрылся за шторой. — Залезай уже.

Стягивая трусы, Баки подумал, что это его лучшее «неудачное» свидание.


End file.
